Universal Studios Hollywood
Universal Studios Hollywood is a real world film studio and theme park based in Universal City, part of the San Fernando Valley region of the city of Los Angeles, California, United States. It is one of the oldest and most famous Hollywood film studios still in use. Its official marketing headline is "The Entertainment Capital of LA". It was initially created to offer tours of the real Universal Studios sets and is the first of many full-fledged Universal Studios Theme Parks located across the world. Woody Woodpecker is the mascot for Universal Studios Hollywood. Outside the theme park, a new, all-digital facility near the Universal Studios backlot was built in an effort to merge all of NBCUniversal's West Coast operations into one area. As a result, the current home for KNBC, KVEA and NBC News with Telemundo Los Angeles Bureaus with new digital facility is on the Universal lot formerly occupied by Technicolor SA. Universal City includes hotels Universal Hilton & Towers, the Sheraton Universal Hotel, the multi-screen Globe Theatre, often used for banquets and receptions and Universal CityWalk, which offers a collection of shops and restaurants. Licensed properties included at Universal Studios Hollywood Universal Studios Hollywood isn't limited to attractions based on Universal's own library, it licensed other properties from rivals. * AMC ** The Walking Dead * WarnerMedia ** Warner Bros. *** Harry Potter *** Beetlejuice *** Warner Bros. Animation **** Hanna-Barbera * 21st Century Fox ** FOX *** The Simpsons * Viacom ** Paramount Pictures *** Transformers (film series) (along side with Hasbro) *** War of the Worlds ** Viacom Media Networks *** Nickelodeon * Nintendo History The first studio tour TBA Backlot fires TBA Park history TBA Areas and attractions Upper Lot * Shrek 4-D (2003, Replaced: Rugrats Magic Adventure) * Special Effects Stage (2010, Replaced: Creature from the Black Lagoon: The Musical) * The Walking Dead Attraction (2016, Replaced: Universal's House of Horrors) * Wicked (2006, Replaced: Animal Planet Live) * Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit (2013) * Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular (1995/2017, Replaced: Miami Vice Action Spectacular & Spectrablast) * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem (2014, Replaced: Terminator 2 3-D) * Super Silly Fun Land (2014, Replaced: Coke Soak) ** Silly Swirl (2014) * Nickelodeon Blast Zone (2001/2009, Replaced: The War Lord Tower) ** Nickelodeon Splash! (2001) ** Nick Jr. Ballocity (2017, Replaced: The Wild Thornberry’s Adventure Temple/Winx Club Fairy Spark Magic) ** Nick Jr. Backyard (2001) Springfield * The Simpsons Ride (2008, Replaced: Back to the Future: The Ride) Lower Lot * Revenge of the Mummy (2004, Replaced: E.T. Adventure) * Transformers: The Ride (2012, Replaced: Backdraft & Special Effects Stages) * Jurassic World: The Ride (2019, Replaced: Jurassic Park: The Ride) Super Nintendo World TBA Former attractions Characters TBA Transportation TBA Universal CiyWalk Hollywood Click Here Fanon Second Park Universal's Islands of Adventure Hollywood Fanon Third Park [[Universal Metazoa West Coast|'Universal Metazoa West Coast']] Trivia * Unlike other Universal theme parks which has 52"-oriented rollercoasters like Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket, Incredible Hulk Coaster, Dragon Challenge, Flying Dinosaur, Hollywood Dreams, and Battlefield Galactica, Universal Studios Hollywood is the only theme park of Universal Parks & Resorts branner that doesn't have those